


A Jealous Zeltron and a Smuggling Skywalker Walk Into a Cantina...

by Ellerigby13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Legacy Era - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Jealousy, My First Smut, What Happens After Cade Gets It On With Darth Talon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerigby13/pseuds/Ellerigby13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue doesn't get it--Zeltrons aren't inclined to feel jealousy.  But there's something about the way that Sith has got her hands around Cade that boils her down to her core.  Naturally, she angsts about it before the crew can swoop in to rescue Cade (if he even wants to be rescued), and he repays her with his reasoning and a little (or a lotta) sex.</p><p>Occurs within Star Wars: Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon and 23: Loyalties Part 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Jealous Zeltron and a Smuggling Skywalker Walk Into a Cantina...

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of the boring little intro; if you've read the Legacy comics you'll understand exactly what's going on--though I'll do my best to make sure that you get it even if you haven't read them. Basically, Luke's great-grandson, a smuggler with unique Force abilities who refuses to become a Jedi, has been captured by the Sith, who hope to turn him, and his badass sorta-kinda girlfriend, a Zeltron mechanic who's as skilled and dangerous as she is sexy, witnesses him in an intimate moment with his new master. Dialogue will deviate from the original text, because fanfiction. Smut comes next chapter ;)

It isn't so much that he's wrapped around another life form in that moment—not so much that Blue knows how the encounter is going to end—but why, _why, Cade?_ , why does it have to be with that karking Sith _skank_?

The rage inside her must have emanated through the rest of the Mynock, because now Jariah is clicking his tongue, and Morrigan Corde has shut off the holo, thankfully causing the images of Cade with his hands and lips all over Darth Talon to flicker out.

“Jealousy doesn't suit you, pateesa,” Jariah chides, his tone a funny cross between sympathetic and amused. Blue's cheeks grow hot, and she turns away from him, having a kick at the wrenches nearest her, then strides toward her quarters, sealing and locking the door behind her. _Jealous_ , she thinks, bitterness settling on her tongue. _Zeltrons don't get jealous. Chuba Jariah can stuff it. Cade's saving his own sorry ass from Korriban because he's a twit, not because I'm jealous of Darth Talon and her awful, ugly tattoos and his stupid hands all over them..._

Her back hits the door and she slides into a sitting position on the floor. Jealousy is not an emotion that the Zeltron people recognize. Life on Zeltros is consumption, luxury, enjoyment, sex, lust; she's never known a need for jealousy. The times she's seen it have confused her, hoarding something you love instead of reveling in it and sharing it? But this isn't Corellian brandy, or a bottle of kyrf. It's Cade, something she's known doesn't belong to her, doesn't belong to anything or anyone, and is choosing, in this moment, not to be shared with her. In this moment, Cade shares himself with that Sithspit schutta, swallowing his body with hers—she's stupid for thinking that Cade was always hers. She'd seen him flirting around the cantinas, surely seen him disappear with a good-looking Twi'lek girl and reappear hours later at the Mynock, looking dizzy and drunk, but she always assumed it was the deathsticks.

She's found him at least a hundred times washed out on deathsticks, empty capsules littering the floor around him and droplets of neon liquid edging out of his lips. And every time she drags him by the armpits back to his quarters, wipes him clean, pulls off his coat and his boots, and tucks him into bed. He never questions how he wakes up after he uses, and never asks what happened to the tubes he'd left behind. He just glances over at Blue when Jariah's not looking and winks, then goes on commanding the ship. And she goes on fixing whatever he wrecks in the engines. “At least now I have that little astromech to help me,” she mutters, taking one of the figurines off the desk by her bed to examine it.

For his sake, she hopes it's all an act. Hopes he's just getting on that Sith's good side so that he can plan his escape better, and then Corde can create some kind of escape route for him and Jariah, Kee, and the Wookiee can pilot the ship so she can stay here in her room hating him until his rescued ass can come to its stupid senses.

He'll try to apologize in that off-kilter way of his, saying sorry without ever worrying about that word gracing his stupid blond idiot lips. And she'll forgive him the only way she knows how, by tugging him in by the collar and giving him the love he'll never admit to craving. They'll never talk about Darth Talon or the Twi'lek girls in the cantina.

She'll keep being his plaything, she thinks, and senses a foreign wetness on her cheeks. The last time she'd cried was when her mother died, right before she left Zeltros to go on gallivanting the galaxy with Cade and Syn.

“Trust me,” he'd said, offering his hand to her. And she did. Even now, she can't help but feel an aching in her stomach for him, to be able to trust him again.

“Blue?” the Devaronian girl calls, her voice tinny through the metal door. “You in there?”

She wipes her face with the backs of her hands, drying them on her pants. “Yeah, Kee, I'll be right out.”

The smuggler is waiting for her when she finally opens the door, and a quiet smile passes over the smaller girl's face.

“You gonna be okay?”

“Yeah.” Blue clears her throat, and pulls her goggles over her eyes. “Let's see what we can do about getting the hyperdrive ready to bust that bantha poodoo off Korriban.”


End file.
